


The Seasons with No Summer

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: 60s AU, F/M, Fem!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based off “Hairspray” and “Grease” Blair has always been a wall flower. No one really noticed her so it wasn’t surprising that she was all alone at the dance. But what happens when the crooner catches her eye? 1960s!Klaine Fem!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons with No Summer

Blair rolled her eyes at the couples dancing. She was resting against the bleachers, watching as Corny Collins played “Love Me Tender” by Elvis Presley. She sighed and felt the regular loneliness that filled her heart. It wasn’t anything different that no one noticed her. She was completely normal. She didn’t even rat her hair. Her father didn’t let her. Something about being uneasy with the way she would look around the boys. So she just went to school every day with her hair gelled back into a high ponytail while all the other girls wore their hair high and stiff, proud even. 

She tugged at the hemline of her dress. Her mother had bought it for her specifically for this dance. Blair smiled softly. She knew her mother was just looking out for her but her concern wasn’t enough to change the way things were. But Blair still held out the hope that someday, she won’t be a wall flower and her name will shine on Broadway. That’s what she wanted but, she mused as the song slowly ended, how would anyone notice her if she was such a forgettable face.   
Corny Collins smiled brightly and said, “Welcome back, America! I’m here at McKinley High at their annual Homecoming dance. And I would like to introduce a good friend of mine. He’s Hollywood’s golden boy. So please help me welcome, Kurt Hummel!” 

Blair’s eyes widened as a gorgeous man came out on the stage. He was wearing a red velvet blazer, red tie and a gray patterned button-up matched with black slacks and freshly-polished black shoes. His chestnut hair was slicked with oil and his bangs were placed so that they curved upwards. Blair sucked in a breath only for it to be taken away when the man spoke. 

“Hey there, Lima.” He winked at the girls in the front, hanging on to his every word. “So, this song is for all the ladies out there.” 

Blair saw his eyes flick up to her. Did he just look at her? All those thoughts though were interrupted when the band started playing. Kurt held onto that microphone stand and made it his. 

_“Hey, little girl with the cash to burn. Well, I’m selling something you won’t return. Hey little girl, take me off the shelf. Cause it’s hard having fun playing with yourself.”_

Blair was struck by how much Kurt belonged on that stage. He was working it and he was barely moving. But everyone could still feel his passion. Kurt’s eyes once again flicked up to her but this time they held. _“Once you browse through the whole selection, shake those hips in my direction. Bring it back if she never did see. Take me home and then unwrap me.”_

Blair had felt something in her body and heart that she never felt before. She felt like someone could see her. That after all this time, someone was noticing her in the back and she felt that pit of loneliness in her heart begin to disappear. She kept eye contact with Kurt but then it was lost as the other girls started dancing even wilder to get her attention. She watched as Rachel danced up next to the stage. 

Kurt was smiling down at her, singing to her. _“Shop around with every dollar, I’ve got to be the ladies’ choice, ladies’ choice, the ladies’ choice.”_ Blair was barely aware of what she was doing as she walked up to the dance floor. _“Hey litter girl looking for a sale and test drive this American male. It’s gonna take cash to fill my tank so let’s crack open you piggy bank. Hey little girl, you’re window shopping. I got something that’s traffic stopping.”_

Blair was nudging her way through the sweaty crowd of dancing teenagers as they crowded around Rachel as she danced her way into the heart of the only guy who ever noticed Blair. As she reached the edge, she took a deep breath and looked around. Kurt was looking around with a little line of worry in between his eyes as he sang. This gave Blair hope. Was he looking for me? 

_“Hey little girl on a spending spree. I don’t come cheap but the kisses come free. Closer inspection, I’m sure that you’ll agree. I’m the ladies’ choice, ladies’ choice, ladies’ choice.”_

Blair had calmed herself down and then strutted out on the dance floor. Every eye was on her as she pushed past Rachel and started dancing. She let herself forget everyone, even Kurt, as she let her heart lead her feet in this song. She started moving like nothing before. Her hips, her feet, her arms, hell, even her head seemed to be in tandem with each other. She didn’t notice Corny staring at her with a wide grin and she failed to see the way Kurt Hummel was staring at her. But Blair opened her eyes to see Kurt staring right at her. And this only encouraged herself to dance even more as Kurt sang. 

_“Woah! Hey little girl on a spending spree. I don’t come cheap but the kisses come free. On closer inspection, I’m sure that you’ll agree.”_

Blair now had all the boys behind her dancing up to the stage closer to Kurt. Kurt skidded across the stage on his knees right up to Blair, his greased hair falling into his eyes. He was singing right at her. _“Oh, hey little girl, listen to my plea. I come with a lifetime guarantee. One day maybe you will find that baby makes three. It’s the ladies’ choice. I’m the ladies’ choice. I’m the ladies’ choice, choice, choice. I’m the ladies choice!”_

Blair had ended up right up to Kurt on stage with Kurt almost falling off of it, the microphone stand tilting. Blair and Kurt stared at each other for a quick moment before Corny started talking. “Well, there you have it! Hey, little girl, would you like to be on the Corny Collins show in Baltimore?” 

“What?” Kurt and Blair cried out as they turned to Corny. But Kurt had forgotten that he had the microphone stand in his hand and that it was hanging off the stage so that when he turned, he hit Blair right in the face. The last thing Blair remembered before blacking out was Kurt’s beautiful blue eyes looking at her, worriedly. 

When Blair finally came to, she was in the school’s clinic. Her head throbbed and she felt like she’d hit with a- wait. She groaned and closed her eyes at the pain. A pair of footsteps walked up to her and someone took her hand. She cracked opened her eyes and saw those worried blue eyes again.

“If you didn’t want me on the show, you should’ve just said.” She muttered, closing her eyes again. She heard a little chuckle coming from Kurt before the hand holding hers tightened. Oh, wait. She opened her eyes again, wincing at the brightness of the lights. But that was soon forgotten when she looked to her left and saw that Kurt was holding her hand tightly. 

“Blair? Are you okay?” Kurt whispered. 

“I’m fine…Wait, how do you know my name?” She mumbled softly, trying not to talk so loud to bother her headache. 

Kurt chuckled softly again and whispered, “Because the nurse told me.”   
Blair cracked a smile before squeezing Kurt’s hand, “’Why are you here?”

Kurt was silent for a long time and Blair just let her eyes slip close again. She didn’t hear anything for a while but Kurt’s thumb running over her knuckles let her know he was still there. “Blair?” 

“Yes?” She whispered, squinting up at Kurt. 

“I’m really not good at words. I only feel like I can truly express myself through music so I hope you don’t mind if I could sing to you.” 

Blair smiled softly and said, “I would never mind that.”

“Okay.” Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were even brighter than they’ve ever been and Blair felt her breath being taken away from her.

_“Without love, life is like the seasons with no summer.  
Without love, life is rock ‘n’ roll without a drummer.   
Without love, life is like a beat that you can’t follow.   
Without love, life is Doris Day at the Apollo.   
Without love, life is like a prom that won’t invite us.   
Without love, it’s like getting my big break and laryngitis.   
Without love, life’s a ’45 when you can’t buy it.   
Without love, life is like a week that’s only Mondays.   
Only ice cream, never sundaes.   
Like a circle with no center.   
Like a door marked ‘Do No Enter.” _

Blair looked at Kurt’s breath-taking eyes and felt the emotion in his tone. It was so beautiful and slow. Blair could only imagine Kurt standing front stage at some smoky bar, singing this song at the piano. But she couldn’t tell what he was saying. What he telling her to find love? But with who?

As Kurt let the song fade away, he pressed closer to her and whispered, “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Blair bit her lip and shook her head. “What? Do you want me to find love? But with who?”

Kurt looked at her for a long second, his blue eyes like the sky on a beautiful summer’s day. Kurt chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. “Maybe I should finish the song.”

_“Darling, I’ll be yours forever.  
Cause I never wanna be without love.” _

Blair’s eyes widened as she finally let the last two lines sink in. Did that mean-?

“Blair? Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” Kurt whispered as he linked their fingers together.

“Yes, I think I do.” Blair breathed out.

Kurt smiled and stood up. “Then you wouldn’t mind if I did this.” Kurt now was hovering over her, his breath ghosting over her lips as he neared closer and closer. 

“I wouldn’t mind at all.” She breathed out and then Kurt gently pressed their lips together. Blair felt her heart hammer in her chest and the blood rushing in her ears as she kissed this beautiful man.

Later…

The bar room was smoky and dark, save for the lone spotlight on the stage. There was a lone man at the piano, playing a beautiful and slow melody. The song sounded like it shouldn’t work like a ballad but somehow, the pianist made it work. Then a beautiful voice came from the shadows until it finally hit the spotlight on stage.

_Once I was a selfish fool who never understood  
Never looked inside myself  
But on the outside, I looked good.  
Then we met and you made me  
The woman I am today _

Blair Anderson stood in the spotlight with a shimmering, red dress and red pumps. She was singing so beautifully that every noise in the bar paused.

_Honey, I’m in love with you  
Each and every single day_

_Cause without love  
Life is like the seasons with no summer  
Without love  
Life is rock n roll without a drummer  
Honey, I’ll be yours forever  
Cause I never wanna be without love. _

As Blair moved around the room, a vision on the stage, the whole bar was stunned. This beautiful girl is completely unforgettable. She shines with a beauty from deep within, her voice is a lush, rich alto. She’s absolutely gorgeous. How could anyone ever forget a face like that? All the patrons would be surprised at Blair’s past but that’s exactly what it is. The past. Now Blair has so much ahead of her, she doesn’t know where to start. But as she makes her way to the piano, she knows exactly who she’s taking along for the ride.

_Darling, I’ll be yours forever.  
Cause I never wanna be without love  
Yes, now you’ve captured me  
Without love, I surrender happily  
Without love, oh Kurt, never set me free. _

The man at the piano smiled at the woman draping herself across his beautiful, grand baby piano. And she nudged the microphone his way with a smile. He took it and while playing the song sang.

_No, I don’t wanna live without love, love, love.  
Darling, you had best believe  
Never leave me without love. _

Blair grinned as the bar burst into applause and catcalls. She grabbed her husband’s head and pulled it towards her for a sweet kiss. The catcalls got louder but all Blair could hear was the same thing she’s heard from the moment she first kissed this wonderful man of hers. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her blood was rushing through her ears. The only thing that made it different though was that she knew that he felt the same exact way.


End file.
